inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kagura
Please unlock for edit this page please! The anime finally produce episode which her death is shown and I want to edit! Unlock Kagura Page Please unlock this page I need to edit! Due to the release of Inuyasha: Kenketushen (The Final Chapter) the information on Kagura's anime apearances has changed. Therfore the information on her page is in-accurate. Unlock Kagura Page, it's stupid to lock Why would you lock any page in a wiki website, the point of wiki sites is that everyone can edit to build the site up and if the person put fake info on, then another person will come and corrects it. So unlock the pages already Must Edit! Please Unlock!!! Please unlock this page! Due to the release of Inuyasha: The Final Chapter, the information on Kagura's death in the anime is no longer acurate. Please unlock this page so I can correct it! Actually to much vandilism can make Admins lock it. Really weird example, but Miley Cyrus's wikipedia page is locked. SayuriDarling 07:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Idk why you guys are saying it's wrong. Sure it's a little different than what happened in the anime, but the information is accurate. Mikazuki 00:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I also ned to edit Kagura's page. I wish to add some info about her relationship with Kanna.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 16:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Please Unlock the Page I need to Edit!! I need to fix the spelling of Inuyasha's name, it's supposed to be "Inuyasha" when talking about the character and "InuYasha" when talking about the series. Willotaku :3 03:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Quick question. Who is/are the admin/s of this wiki?Private Fan 17:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) War fan I am aware that we have specified weapons for certain characters, for instance, we know that the miko use Saigū-Yumi, but do we know what type of fan Kagura has? A gunsen fan or a tennsen fan? I know it can't be a gunbai war fan, and I'm leaning towards saying that she uses a tessen fan. Just wondering if it may be worth adding. StillAlive (talk) 17:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) What if? If Tenseiga could've saved her, would Kagura have chosen to go with Sesshomaru? ( 01:35, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) :Hard to say; it's all just speculation, but it's more likely that she would have just seen him and then gone on her way, since she values her freedom so highly. Sesshōmaru never offered to protect Kagura and Kagura never confessed her feelings for Sesshōmaru, so the odds of them travelling together until after Naraku was defeated seems unlikely.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Even if Kagura had decided to travel with him, I imagine Naraku would have just used Kagura as another bargaining chip to weaken Sesshōmaru like he does by kidnapping/threatening Rin all the time. Or perhaps he'd just kill Kagura out of spite when Sesshōmaru's back was turned. I think Kagura might have traveled with Sesshōmaru after Naraku was dead, since Sesshōmaru doesn't really do that much, he wanders the countryside seeking powerful opponents to beat. Kagura simply wishes to wander around wherever she so chooses, just like Sesshōmaru, and she states later on in the Manga that she's also tired of being lonely all the time. So I think the possibility was always there. HalberdBanryu (talk) 02:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu